Agridoce
by Shii-sensei
Summary: São os sonhos perdidos. São as lembranças restadas. • formatura feelings


_**Sumário:** São os sonhos perdidos. São as lembranças restadas._

 _Haikyuu não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, eu apenas quero para mim a diversão dos leitores._

 _Fanfic não betada. Se encontrarem qualquer erro, por favor, não deixem de me avisar._

 _Galerinha, não era para ser DaiSuga, mas não sei o que aconteceu._

* * *

 _ **Agridoce**_

 **.**

Koushi correu até um canto do ginásio para recuperar uma bola fujona. Apenas quando se levantou com a bola em mãos e notou a movimentação intensa na quadra foi que percebeu a atmosfera completamente diferente que englobava os membros do time. Surpreso e algo anestesiado, Koushi observou boquiaberto o treino de cada um.

Kageyama treinava levantamento com Azumane, atento e preocupado com o próprio desempenho. Em diagonal a eles, Hinata olhava enciumado para o treino dos dois distraindo-se o bastante para enfurecer Nishinoya e Tanaka que com ele praticavam recepção. Sawamura pacientemente corrigia a postura de Tsukishima; este também continuava com problemas no recebimento das bolas. Em outro canto, os animados reservas treinavam saque e Yamaguchi parecia cada vez menos constrangido em fazer isso. Todos haviam crescido tanto, individual e conjuntamente. Era como se Sugawara fosse um espectro assistindo a uma cena da qual ele não podia fazer parte. A atmosfera era outra, ele conseguia sentir e senti-la dava-lhe vida como se o sol irradiasse sobre ele.

E Koushi não queria perder isto. Não estar presente para rir das bobagens do Nishinoya e do Tanaka; para treinar levantamento com Ennoshita; para aconselhar Hinata e apoiar Yamaguchi. Queria para sempre dividir o almoço com Asahi e Daichi, lembrando-se do passado e planejando o futuro. A real sensação de ser um espectro, de não participar dos treinos, das partidas, das vitórias e das derrotas o fez consciente de que seu tempo estava acabando. E isso doía demais. Seus sonhos escorriam por seus dedos feito água e, desesperado e tolo, ele tentava se agarrar a eles. A sombra da perda apertava o coração de Koushi com suas mãos cruéis. E isso doía demais.

Sem perceber, Koushi apertava a bola de voleibol entre as mãos. Os olhos fechados com força não continham as lágrimas que vertiam sem parar. O choro era quieto, sentido, mas não invisível.

\- Su-Suga-san, 'tá tudo bem?

Tanaka deixou a bola sacada por Nishinoya passar por ele e ficou ereto, de rosto lívido e preocupado. A pergunta fez com que os outros do time virassem para olhar Koushi. A imagem do vice-capitão chorando gelou a todos. Quem te feriu, Sugawara? Me diz quem foi que eu mato ele, pensavam.

Do outro lado da rede, Daichi veio correndo. Mais do que nunca, parecia mais rápido do que mesmo Hinata um dia já correu. Parou patinando em frente a Koushi e procurou por seu olhar, em vão.

\- O que foi, Suga?

O garoto abriu a boca, mas tudo que saiu foi um soluço de seus lábios trêmulos. Balançou a cabeça tentando mostrar que não havia nada de errado, mas Daichi pôs as mãos em cima das de Koushi o que o fez relaxar consideravelmente.

\- Se você quer jogar no time, Kageyama vai para o banco. – e o aludido fez uma mensura de quase noventa graus para confirmar sua disposição. – Se você quer jogar vôlei para sempre, eu dou um jeito e assim será. Se você quiser até a droga do céu, eu peço para o Asahi e o Tsukishima descê-lo para você. – Azumane anuiu freneticamente a ponto de fazer o pescoço estralar e o kouhai deslizou os óculos pelo nariz se sentindo ridículo ao bolar um plano para roubar o céu caso fosse preciso. – Só pare de chorar, okay?

Daichi pressionou as mãos contra as de Koushi e observou-o cessar o choro aos poucos até que sobrassem apenas soluços. Com delicadeza, ele deslizou as mãos para soltar a bola e as usou para limpar como podia o rosto molhado. Quando levantou o rosto, um sorriso genuíno iluminou-o.

\- Obrigado, Daichi. Mas não foi nada. – ele passou os olhos pelo time franzindo as sobrancelhas em sinal de culpa. - Desculpe por preocupá-los, eu só estava sendo bobo. Não é como Karasuno fosse desaparecer depois que nós nos formamos, não é? Só queria agradecê-los por me deixarem fazê-la mais especial para vocês assim como vocês a fizeram para mim.

Sawamura colocou a bola de vôlei embaixo do braço esquerdo e levantou o direito para coçar a nuca, um sorriso singelo descansava em seus lábios. Tanaka e Nishinoya se abraçaram aos prantos, emocionados. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Azumane sem parar e ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como reagir. Hinata tinha o braço cobrindo os olhos e a boca aberta emitia guinchos assustadores. Kageyama comprimia dolorosamente os lábios enquanto duas lagrimazinhas lhe escapavam pelos cantos dos olhos. Tsukishima estava estático, os orbes claros arregalados. Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Narita e Ennoshita faziam coro de soluços e fungos. Kyoko, que aparecera poucos minutos antes, deu meia-volta com a face da mão sobre a boca e saiu correndo puxando uma criaturazinha loira que estava prestes a abrir o berreiro.

Koushi sabia que a maior parte das coisas não durava para sempre e era estupidez querer que durassem, pois a brevidade era o que as faziam especiais. Seus sonhos logo seriam de outras pessoas, de outros alunos que carregariam o nome do time de vôlei da Karasuno, e isto não os faziam amargos. E seus amigos continuariam ao seu lado por toda a sua vida, e mesmo que não o fizessem deles Koushi guardaria boas lembranças. Estava tudo bem agora.

* * *

 _N./A.: 'Cês não fazem ideia de quanto tempo eu demorei para postar essa ficlet. Ela foi escrita em poucos minutos e desde então eu não conseguia me contentar com o resultado, sei lá porquê. Espero que vocês gostem dela, mesmo-mesmo._

 _Ela foi escrita nessa vibe de despedida. Eu estou no meu último ano de faculdade e realmente dá aquela dorzinha ter que ir embora, não é? O EM não foi diferente. E ninguém melhor que o docinho do Sugawara para demonstrar isso._

 _Ah é xD Eu não shippo DaiSuga, mas acho que o tumblr me fez uma lavagem cerebral. Parabéns para quem shippa!_

 _Reviews são bem-vindas._


End file.
